Guardian Angel - 守護天使
by Odyssey of Oneiroi
Summary: It was just my luck that I was reincarnated into a female version of the guy with the largest protective streak in all of anime history. SI/OC-as-Fem!Ichigo, Slight AU
1. Intro Arc : afterlife (read:afterdeath)

**Title :** Guardian Angel - 守護天使 (Pronunc : _Shugo Tenshi_ )

 **Summary :** It was just my luck that I was reincarnated into a female version of the guy with the largest protective streak in all of anime history. SI/OC-as-Fem!Ichigo, Slight AU

 **Disclaimer :** _Bleach_ belongs to Tite Kubo.

 **Rated :** _Teen_

 **Language :** English will be the main language, alongside a dash of Japanese, Spanish and German words for each supernatural species.

 **Posted :** 02/21

 **Author Note :** Wtf is wrong with me, I should be working on my other stories yet here I am making another SI/OC. (I should especially be working on that SI!Monet fic!) Fml. (readies a shotgun) Anybody want to go hunting for plot bunnies with me?

* * *

 **Introduction Arc**

 **Chapter 1 : What Comes After Death**

 _"It's meaningless to just live. It's meaningless to just fight. I want to win!"_ **\- Kurosaki Ichigo**

* * *

It was all so very tiring and blurry. My birth, I mean. In the nine months I'd spent within my mother's womb, I've made various realizations judging my from the last moments of my life. I was dead. That was a fact. I was, no, _am_ alive to be precise. Another fact. _Why?_ I wondered, questioning myself, while floating within the dark, warm waters of my mother's womb. I put any questions I had out of my mind as it would be useless to for me to continue giving my situation at a time.

I was nothing but a fetus, so very tiny and fragile, so it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I also learned to make my peace for not only myself but my family as well. I'd miss my father's gentle gestures, my mother's overly zealous aura, my sister's spunky attitude and my brother... the poor newborn hardly knew me. It was all so very heartbreaking and I mourned for each and every one of them.

I had to move on, otherwise I'd never be able to live in peace with my new family. Looking for the brightside of every situation wasn't my thing, it was my mother's and sister's but I made an effort to at least think positively, for them at least.

It was a new family with new people, new friends and hopefully new places. Whoever my parents were must have planned for a child given the excited whispers I heard throughout whenever I gave a light punch or a kick. At least I knew I would be loved.

And finally, on Saturday of July 15 at 1:50 AM, I was born kicking and screaming because hey, birth is not just strenuous for the mother but for the baby as well. The whole thing felt like something out of a nightmare, riding a crazy water slide and _oh my god I justrealizedIcameoutofmymother'svagina_.

Gross and oh so very traumatizing. And I swore I cried tears of joy when the doctor finally wrapped me up in a warm blanket and handed me towards my mother. I don't even give a flying fuck if I was reborn as a boy - though I'm pretty sure I was still a girl, I checked twice - I just wanted to be away from the cold and brightness of the world, like, holy shit! How long have I been in the dark!? A millennium!? Because it sure feels like it!

My mother, who I should really start referring as Mother some time soon, mumbled something before humming and pressing my little face against her neck, blocking my sensitive eyes from the light. Oh dear sweet Mother, bless your heart because I though for sure I was going to be blind!

Taking in my mother's scent, jasmine with a hint of fresh rain, I succumbed into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Isshin couldn't define the fluttering emotion overwhelming his chest as soon as his eyes landed on the pink bundle within his wife's arms. She was just so... "Beautiful.", he murmured, reaching a hand out to caress her face. Masaki smiled, her own hand taking her husband's squeezing it tightly.

Amongst all the blood, sweat and tears, in Isshin's eyes, Masaki would always be the most beautiful of them all. And now it would seem that their newborn daughter rivaled her mother's beauty. _Our daughter_. His and Masaki's. _If only Toshiro and Rangiku could see me now_ , a wistful smiled adorned his face for a brief moment before replacing it with a his usual lackadaisical grin. Now was not the time to reminisce of the past.

"What will you name her?"

In the background, Ryuuken occupied himself cleaning the blood off his instruments while listening to the soft chattering of his cousin and the ex-shinigami. _A daughter_ , he mused in silence, _the daughter of a blue blooded Shinigami and an Echt Quincy._ The blue eyed albino clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes if only for a brief moment and let his mind wander. If they had children, would she feel the same? Would she look at their child with the same wonder and love, even if the father wasn't her true love?

Ryuuken smiled softly.

She would. Regardless of blood, regardless of heritage or even race, his dear cousin would love that child all the same. He was almost envious of the little one, clue word : _almost_. He pushed said thoughts into the back of his mind once more, focusing on the present. For the briefest of moments, Ryuuken wondered what Masaki was feeling. Pain, exhaustion and no doubt about it, happiness.

The albino cleaned his glasses, wondering if he could get away with throwing the ex-shinigami out the window. The man was starting to grate on his nerves.

Masaki laughed at his expression, making him glare at her. "Oh come now, Ryuu-chan! Stop making such a pouty face." The head of the Karakura Clinic pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, letting out a resigned sigh. It certainly told a lot of how close these two are if Ryuuken's expression is anything to go by. He knew better than to argue with the woman, she'd talk circles with you, never getting anything done.

It wasn't necessarily her fault, Masaki mused while brushing her fingers against her daughter's face eliciting a sneeze from her. Isshin cooed how cute she sneezed while Ryuuken muttered something about her being sensitive but Masaki put them out of her mind and focused on the now. She has a daughter. The one thing she'd wanted for years : a family. Her Mother was gone the moment she was born leaving her at the hands of an emotionally broken Father and her older siblings who worked to survive.

Eventually they split at their Father's final breath who drowned himself in training and work, barely sparing his children a single glance while her brothers and sisters went missing. As far as she knew, one of them was already dead and the other was hidden in Berlin, Germany.

It was very lonely for the longest of time but then she met Ryuuken, Kanae, her Uncle and finally the love of her life, Isshin. She wasn't alone. She had her husband, her cousin, her best friend and now a daughter. _I promise, no matter what happens, I'll do everything in my power to protect you._ Masaki sniffed as tears pooled around her eyes. She didn't regret it. Not a single thing. Not when she abandoned the mansion to rescue Isshin, she risked herself to kill the Hollow, not when she lost her powers, no, there was nothing in this world that would make Masaki regret a single moment of her life.

"M-Masa-chan a-are you alright?" Teary orbs met with two pairs of worried eyes and realizing she was crying, lifted her arm to dry the waterworks. "S-Sorry, I'm just... _sniff_... I'm just so happy! A-And in so much pain too! Ryuu-chan, why didn't you tell me giving birth hurts!" Ryuuken stared at her for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting out some chuckles while listening to her 'Don't laugh at me!'. "Because I'm not a mother Masaki, I'm a father."

"Then what about Kana-chan!" Masaki whined like a spoilt child while Isshin rubbed circles on her back, trying to calm her down. _Good luck with that_ , Ryuuken mentally snorted before treating his cousin with a glare. "If you keep complaining, you'll wake her up." At this, any words the light haired woman planned to say died on her lips as she took not of the girl's expression.

Still sleeping. She sighed in relief before glaring at her cousin. "You see that, sweetie? Your dear Ryuu-oji-chan is a jerk." Isshin snorted at his best friend's - no matter how many times he denied it, they were best friends - expression at being called uncle. He looked something akin to someone who had been harassed, a similar expression often found on another white haired person. And a bucket hat friend. And one can't forget about Shinji either. "What's the matter Ryuuken? Are you going to argue that you're too young to be an Uncle?" His eye twitched. "What about you Shinigami? Aren't you a little _too old_ to be a father? I wouldn't be surprised if her first word happened to be Grandfather" The dark haired man gaped with an expression not unlike a fish while his wife laughed softly.

"Our family may be a little weird but no matter what, we love you honey." Masaki placed a gentle kiss on her daughters head and relaxed to the sound of her two favorite men bickering.

* * *

 **Author Note :** There is so much wrong with me... WHY CAN'T MY BRAIN STOP COMING UP WITH THESE IDEAS!? WHY!? If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to jump off a cliff and hopeful fall headfirst to rid myself of the plot bunnies.

If I can get over 5 reviews, I'll update this fanfic before the end of the month

 **Review whether you're a guest or an author.**


	2. Intro Arc : hidden truths

**Author Note :** I can haz followers? HURRAY!

 **Posted :** 02/29

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

 _NarutoFan2018, NightsBlackRose13, cheshiregiggles, Timberwolf Silver, Inquisitor-Ma'real, JoetheGrim, silverfoxkurama, Guest (2/21), Mirai-chan, Guest 1 (2/22), weaver yk, Guest 2 (2/22), Guest 3 (2/22), Guest 4 (2/22), and Littlebirdd_

I thank thee all for reviewing this story. You guys don't know how much this means to me!

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : What Lies Under the Truth**

* * *

It took me hours, maybe even days, to figure out my name and the only reason it took me so long was because my poor baby ears took their time to develop. (However, my vocal chords seemed to have no problem but I digress.)

Tenma.

It meant 'True Heaven'.

I didn't how to respond any other way aside from admiration at how cool my name sounded. Learning I was Asian was just the icing on the cake now that I don't have to worry about people calling me weird for liking 'foreign comics' and 'cartoons'. It's called manga and anime dammit! Learn it you assholes! And it certainly didn't help that I was Hispanic in my past life as that only made me seem weirder.

Along with my name, I learned my parent's name as well which was a pain in the ass to learn, let me tell you. Father's name was Isshin while Mother's name was Masaki. Isshin, for lack of better word, was an idiot. He strangely reminded me of another Isshin who was just as ridiculous as him while Masaki, (Masa-chan or Masa-koi were the given pet names by Father, hence why it was so difficult to learn her name) was a gentle loving woman who to my amusement, seemed really sassy at times towards my father which was hilarious.

I was really hoping I'd inherited Mother's light hair instead of Father's raven hair. I had nothing against it personally but... well... let's just say I had a history of turning my hair into every color of the rainbow.

But enough about my ramblings and instead, let's focus on my current situation.

Isshin was crouched in front of me while I sat contentedly on Masaki's lap as he made some very creepy, or some very amusing, faces. I guess he was trying to make me laugh? I mean, the most I've responded with was a giggle or a grin because they were more stupid and ridiculous looking faces but one had to give the man props. He certainly wasn't shy about his feelings as I took note of him pecking Mother on the lips.

I squealed when Mother started digging her fingers to my sides and started cackling like crazy when Father mimicked said actions towards Mother. I was truly blessed to have been born to a wonderful pair, they were just so... loving and I couldn't help but breathe in their love. It was peace. It was home. And I was free.

I was quite content in basking in this peace for the rest of my life to be honest.

That's not to say there was something wrong with my previous life but I honestly preferred to live at my own pace. It was the reason why my previous mother -and sister - butted heads at times. I was content to go at my pace while Mom wanted me to plan for the future, not wanting me to become like my sister went who off with her boyfriend. It was very stressful time for me.

My parents began talking about something which I listened through one ear. Japanese was not any easy language. It was very complex with all the kanji, katakana, hiragana and frankly, it gives me a headache and a half. It was by a miracle and itself ("Ten-chan!" "...Tenma-chan kawaii no...!") that I learned my name along with my parent's.

And who the hell was poking me?

I blinked up at my Father who innocently grinned at my pouting, because constant poking is not fun when you're subjected to it, before saying something about... _Yashinai oya_? Godparents? So, wait, are my godparents coming? Better yet I have godparents? As soon as that thought crossed my mind, the answer came through the door, dressed in a striped bucket hat and clogs. Behind him was equivalent of a goddess in human form with dark skin, purple haired tied in a high ponytail and gold cat eyes.

Cue panic attack.

* * *

"She is adorable." Yoruichi stated as soon as she got a good look at her goddaughter. With vibrant orange hair that began to curl from its roots and deep amber brown eyes which reminded her of ember, the girl looked like an exact copy of her mother. Even Kisuke agreed, though they both kept silent about how they recognized some Shiba traits here and there. _Still, she's a cute kid._

"Y'know, I'm kind of jealous. Makes me want to have kids as cute as her." Urahara grinned at his friend's comment but was immediately shot down by her glare. "What!? It's just an idea!" Yoruichi sniffed. "And it'll stay an idea." Masaki giggled at their banter, taking her daughter into her arms, unaware of her inner turmoil. But in all seriousness, Yoruichi honestly wanted to have at least have a family in the future. In the far, distant, future...

"Can I hold her?" The violet haired woman asked, with a catty grin as she bopped Tenma's nose. She scrunched her nose before letting out a small gurgle, raising a tiny fist to swat the woman's finger. Yoruichi chuckled. _Definitely a fighter._ "Sure! Here, just hold her like... this!" Masaki eased the child into her friend's arm, watching in amusement alongside Isshin as she cooed at the baby.

"What's her name?" Kisuke leaned over Yoruichi's shoulder, wiggling his finger in front of the baby's face. Tenma in response whimpered at the man's sudden appearance before giggling at the sight of her godmother socking him in the face with her elbow. "Get lost, Kisuke. Knowing you, you'd probably give her nightmares." Kisuke pouted, not that you could tell behind his fan but you get my point.

"I thought the name Tenma would fit." Masaki offered a winning smile as Kisuke pouted. "Take that Kisuke, you owe me 20,000 Yen." Kisuke grumbled something under his breath before paying up. "Wait, you guys made a bet whether our kid would be a boy or a girl?" The former 10th Division Captain questioned, unsure whether to be annoyed or... or... or _something_. "Isshin! Do honestly think we would bet on something so frivolous~!"

The dark haired Shiba opened his mouth only to close it shut as he thought about it more deeply. "I guess not..." Kisuke grinned behind his fan. "That's why we bet on what names Masaki-san would choose!" Isshin blinked. "Wait a minute... That means they knew what her name would be the whole time! Masa-koi how could you!?" Isshin wept on his wife's lap as she consoled him while hiding her giggles behind her hand. "But I still think 'One Who Protects' would've been better than 'True Heaven'." Tenma hiccuped, drawing the attention of all four adults.

"Well, look on the bright side. Her middle name is Ichigo." Another hiccup and this time a small whimper were produced from the baby. Isshin gave his friend a wry smile to which the bucket hat wearing man returned, only smaller, behind his fan before snapping it shut. "Well, before I ask Yoruichi-san to return my money," the werecat 'hmph'ed in his direction to which he ignored, "Where should I begin? Should I give to you straight or dance around the bush?" The sandy blonde offered, watching in amusement as the couple started a silent conversation with their eyes. His childhood friend raised a brow as she cradled the girl, thinking about what happened in the span of a few days.

If anyone told Yoruichi, former Captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, Goddess of Flash _and_ former Head of the Omnitsukidou, that she'd be the godmother of _anything_ , especially a Shinigami-Quincy Hybrid, she would've knocked the perpetrator flat either because they've been drinking one too many or because they've been at least a mile radius from the 12th Division. The golden eyed beauty mentally cringed while tightening her grip on the baby, eliciting a soft coo from the her.

Yoruichi would tear Mayuri a new one if he even thought of laying his _filthy_ hands on _her_ god _daughter_. She took a deep breath before pulling out her signature smirk as she coddled Tenma. Honestly, not even a month old and she already had this much power of her.

Urahara Kisuke, for that matter, had other ideas. He watched as all the information he revealed sink into his friend's mind while letting himself think back. Yes, there were many, _many_ possibilities to a child with so much power of her caliber. The girl would be powerful if trained correctly. What with the ability to manipulate reishi like the Quincy and her zanpakutou...! Could you imagine the power she could wield? The amount of...

He blinked his murky silver-green eyes at his childhood friend, watching as seemed to unconsciously curl herself around the baby, as if to shield her from in-coming danger. He let a soft smile curl on his lips as his eyes lit up with fondness under his signature bucket hat.

At the end of the day, no matter how much power is stored within that child, she is just a _child_. Granted, a very powerful child but a child nonetheless. His goddaughter. Kisuke still had trouble believing that he was a godfather. It was just... too much for him to handle. The closest thing he had to family would be Yoruichi and Tessai. And then came the Vizords. And then these two. And now Ichigo. He let a mirthful laughter escape him, earning the attention of everyone in the house.

"Ne ne Masaki-san, may I hold Ichi-chan~?" Yoruichi twitched. "We just went through this. She is Ten-chan." Kisuke grinned, his fan flying open as he pressed his hat down to conceal his face. "True... but Ichi-chan will a~lways be Ichi-chan for me." Silence.

Masaki burst into a fit of giggles as Isshin grinned while Yoruichi grumbled something under her breath before smirking herself. "See that Ten-chan, your godfather is stupid." Kisuke pouted for the umpteenth time. "Don't listen to your godmother Ichi-chan, she's just je~alous she's not as smart as me."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"See that? She's also very moody so make sure not to take after her, 'kay~?"

"And let her take after you? Fat chance."

"We could always let her take after me." Isshin piped in with a grin of his own. They stared.

" **No.** " The three chorused.

"I'm sorry Isshi-koi, but I'd rather have Ten-chan take after Ryuu-chan than you. You understand, don't you?"

"Masa~chan!"

* * *

There's a time to panic and a time to remain calm no matter what the situation.

I was desperately holding in the former while trying to maintain the latter. I'm no Urahara Kisuke or Aizen Sousuke but it doesn't take the Hougyoku for me to figure out what in _the flying fuck was happening!?_ Ohmygodohmygodohmygod _ohmygod!_ Sometimes, I really hated my brain because as I processed everything that happened to me in thay day, it all came down to one conclusion : I was Kurosaki Ichigo.

But I was not _Kurosaki Ichigo_.

Because Kurosaki Ichigo is a _guy_ and I was a _girl_.

Thus, I was Kurosaki Tenma.

Kurosaki Tenma who was expected to be like Kurosaki Ichigo.

As soon as I realized what I was thinking, anger began to bubble underneath my skin and if I could, I'd curse everything and everyone in all three languages. It was _unacceptable_.

I am not ashamed to admit that I made a racket that night because I had no doubt that I'd be haunted by nightmares of the future. If I had to suffer through it, then everyone else will too.

* * *

 **Tada! Told'ya I'd update before the end of the month! Now, to answer your questions :**

 **NarutoFan2018 :** _Yes, there will be more characters genderbended. You guys will certainly get your fair share of shits and giggles that's for sure. Pairings? Maybe in the far distant future, I haven't decided yet but don't worry, there will be some. They just won't be some time as I want her - Tenma - to develop a little more character regarding her situation. So for now, SHIP TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT!_

 **Timberwolf Silver :** _Yeah, Tenma has her fair share of knowledge of the BLEACH universe but I'm not going to be specific because being mysterious and all is fun~!... Damn, now I know why Gin and Kisuke like doing it so much... As for Zanpakuto? Just wait and see, can you do that for me?_

 **Littlebirdd :** _... That's a tough one. Masaki could've saved herself had Ywach - Juha Bach? Yuwach? Heck if I know! - not sucked her dry of her powers so it's a mystery but it's no spoiler that Tenma won't fall for the Grand Fisher's lure... I think? And besides I think it was Aizen who said that if you change the smallest of things, who knows what kind of catastrophe could result in the future? Fucking butterfly effect is a bitch._

 **Welp, that's it for this chapter and remember to ask away if you have any questions. Remember to review whether you're a guest or an author on the way out!**


	3. Intro Arc : sun rises, moon falls

**Author Note :** I hope everyone is having or had or will have a wonderful Spring Break. I know I do. On a separate note, I'll be frank - I'm most likely to update once or twice a month so keep an eye out 'kay. With that, on with the story!

 **Posted :** 03/27

 **Edit :** 04/12 (Reread the whole story and found a lot of spelling mistakes. So... many... misspellings...!)

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Like the Sun and the Moon**

* * *

Over the course of the year I've been having the time of my life.

Note the sarcasm.

After my discovery, I behaved strangely in the eyes of my parents and godparents. They assumed I was sick which they weren't wrong as I once or twice broke out into fevers and occasionally - okay, not occasionally but very often - burst into a fit of tears in the presence of other people. (I remember a point in time where a stranger with silver white hair entered my room with my parents freaking me out even more. I didn't care who or what it was, I just wanted to be left alone.) I just wasn't comfortable with people that were once fiction fretting over me with their soft cooes and shit. It was unnerving. Impossible.

Such thoughts came to an end after three months.

Either my tears dried out or I cried myself hoarse but all I could remember was seeing Masaki looming over my cradle and before I could react for a brief moment I paused and took a closer look at her appearance. Shoulder length caramel hair which once fell into lofty waves were now a mess, as though she'd just risen from bed, and warm amber eyes which no doubt I inherited were now a murky brown orbs that carried shadows under her eyes. She looked paler, almost sickly.

My train of thought came to a halt.

When was the last time I got a good look at her? Not as Kurosaki Masaki-Echt Quincy but as Kurosaki Masaki-My Mother. The woman who birthed me, raised me, and endured my hellish tantrums. The woman who sacrificed, or will sacrifice herself to save me nine years from now. My stomach churned uncomfortably and for the first time in three months, against the bitterness in my mouth, I smiled.

So I learned to not think of them as fictional people that were once apart a world of fantasy but as actual people that smiled, cried and laughed. It was... hard. So very hard but I endured. I had to. (Especially around Urahara, he still made me nervous whenever he popped out of nowhere. Asshole.) With each passing day, they slowly integrated themselves into my heart and I liked to think that I was beginning to get a firm grasp on things. It was hard. Trying to genuinely like someone was hard, like, holy shit how did I do this before. Did little actions settle themselves into the crevices of my heart, each seed blooming into that powerful emotion called love? I imagine so.

Time passed and I learned to crawl, effectively scaring the crap out Isshin who nearly tripped over me earning the ire of Yoruichi and I nearly tore my hair out trying to learn Japanese just to say my first word. (I hoped to earn some cute points from Urahara when I called him _'Ta-boshi_. It worked - sort of. He wouldn't stop cuddling me for the rest of the day and bragged to everyone else in the vicinity. It was also how I met Tessai.)

Mama... she'd spend her days feeding me, cleaning after me and all around spending time with me along with Papa. As for Papa, well, he was Papa. True to his fictional counterpart, he's an idiot but a very loving idiot. At least he's trying. God I sound like my sister. Exhibit A : Let's take today as an example.

"Mama?" I was dressed in a light red - not pink, it was too dark for that - ruffled dress with cute little white shoes and a red ribbon tied into me hair. I still had some mixed feelings about my hair from time to time but I was starting to get used to it. Nowadays whenever I look into a mirror I can expect my firey orange hair instead of my former father's red-brown hair.

"Don't worry sweetie, your daddy is just running a little late." Mama continued stirring whatever was in the pot before placing a lid over it, wiping her hands on her apron. I almost missed the "He better get here in time." she muttered under her breath, my eyes widening for a split second at the dark look that flashed over Mama's eyes. Holy shit my mother was scary.

For the special occasion, Masaki dressed in a short sleeved white-to-pink dress where it was white from the top and faded into a light airy pastel pink towards the hem of the dress around her knees. Looking at my Mama now makes me realize just how young she really is. She's been with Papa since she was seventeen but taking a closer look... she hardly looks older than twenty. I frowned. Just how old was she when she got pregnant?

I know my former mother had me when she was eighteen and got pregnant when she was seventeen. She worked hard to finish high school and struggled when she attended her dream university. That was one part of my childhood I remembered as clear as day, having been passed around from friend to friend, roommate to roommate. How do you think I got into hair dyes?

Thinking back on it now, I miss Iris.

"Guess who's here!?"

I squealed when I was suddenly lifted into the air and giggled when I met went face to face to my godmother. "You and I are going to have so much fun! Aren't we my little angel?" Oh god, if I smiled any harder my face might split. "Yoru-ba-tan!" Her long dark violet hair hanged free from it's usual ponytail while wearing a white sleeveless blouse with a pair of black slacks with intricate designs in gold of panthers on her left pant leg. She even wore a pair of matching hoop earrings along with golden bangles.

"Pretty." Like, seriously, it should be illegal to look that good. I want to look that good. Can I? "I can say the same to you sweetheart." Flattery will get you nowhere woman, I know how I look. I'm a cute little one year old tot who trips every chance she gets.

Yoruichi laughed at my pout before positioning me into her arms to greet my mother. "And might I say, you look just as lovely yourself Ku~ro~saki-sa~n." Masaki laughed shortly before throwing a soft smile at our direction. "Yoruichi, please be a dear and watch Tenma for me. I have to go find my _husband_ who I fear had gotten lost on his way back." I know I should feel sorry for him but Mama was looking so cool right now I just couldn't bring myself to care. "Not at all Masaki. Take a~ll the time you need." Yes please do. "In that case", I watched Mama come forward, giving me a brief kiss to my forehead. "Play nice with your 'Ba-chan, kay? Mommy has to go find Daddy you thought it would a brilliant idea to be late on this day." Give this woman props for not slamming the door like every other person that raged. Though the slow closing along with the creaking just made it creepier instead.

"Daddy in trouble."

"Mhm."

"..."

"Happy Birthday, little angel." I smiled before clumsily kissing my godmother on her cheek. "Thank you 'Ba-tan." Her lips curled into a fond smile, one that made my stomach flutter and my mind squeal because... it was Yoruichi. Kickass, catwoman Yoruichi slash assassin slash etc. The only smiles I saw out of her were smirks or grins but a honest to god smile? It made her look so young and carefree and...

My mood dropped. Not good. Not today. Especially not today. I did not want to waste any brain cells on that man. That man who dared defy humanity. Who dared defy the laws of nature. Who dared defy god...!

"What happen to Sh'nji and Roju?"

The dark haired woman's smiled widened at the sudden subject change. "You talkin' about the Mexico story?" I nodded excitedly. Yoruichi chuckled before taking a seat on the couch and setting me on her lap. "Okay, so after Kisuke gets the brilliant idea to camp out in the cemetery, everyone has to draw straws to buy snacks since we were running low. It's Shinji and Rose who get the shortest and - oh god, I'm still laughing about it to his day - but when they get back, they - pfft! Haha, okay. Okay breathe - when they got back Shinji was w-wearing a cock-cocktail dress and Rose was-"

I think storytelling with Yoruichi had to be one of my favorite pastimes. I'm serious.

* * *

"Ryuuken."

The silver haired man stopped writing midway only to continue after a moment of silence. "Ryuuken please." He sighed. _Not this again._ "Let it go Ryuuken. Are you listening to me? Let. It. Go." Kanae frowned as her beloved husband continued working without thought. It was her turn to sigh. Days like these made her yearn for the past.

Ever since Masaki's departure from the Ishida Household, Ryuuken had been... distant. Then again, he'd always been distant so that never changed. She tried so hard getting him to talk to Masaki at least once, maybe even visit her but nothing. He was stubborn, something both he and his cousin had in common. He even refused to come in contact with his niece after his last visit. Just what happened...

Kanae left Ryuuken's office with a wistful aura, thinking back to their younger years while greeting the maids along the way. _How you've changed Ryuuken..._

The raven haired mother remembered days where that young boy would smile fondly at the antics of his dear cousin, his one and only friend who truly understood him. How envy burned within her heart but at the same time felt both empathetic and shame.

Empathetic towards Ryuuken's implicit pain, though unnoticeable at the time and shame for thinking Masaki was an obstacle blocking her road. She was... everything Kanae could ever dream to be. Beautiful, bright and overwhelmingly loving. Masaki always had so much love to give, even when her aunt disowned her, she still loved her to this day.

Kanae never thought she'd see a day where the Ishida matriarch would cry so hard.

And Kanae...? What was Kanae? _"Honestly - between you and Masaki... you two are like the moon and the sun."_ Right you are Ryuuken for Kanae was the moon and Masaki was the sun. _"That's the major difference between you two. I see nothing wrong with being the moon. After all, it's the moon who offers rest from the sun doesn't she? Like a breath of fresh air."_ Her pale skin flushed with emotion. Looking back on it... Ryuuken tended to be quite a contradictory person. With his words - at least. That man could tell her he hated the world and its people while holding his son close, cradling eyes full of love.

Ryuuken has changed.

And come to think of it, so has Kanae.

"Don't worry Ryuu-kun. Give your father some time and maybe then he'll change his mind." The former maid took her son from his cradle, waking him from his nap. Sapphire eyes opened lazily and focused on the dark haired woman who cooed her child awake. "Hello Ryuu-kun, did you have a nice nap?" Kanae felt her heart soar as her husband's eyes glittered with joy and love. "U-huh! Can see 'Jii-chan?"

"Yes, we'll see Ojii-sama in a moment."

Kanae mentally sighed. _Happy Birthday Tenma-chan. Forgive me for not trying hard enough this year._

* * *

"Stop! Stop! Stop! STO~P! I'mma be sick!" Tenma laughed, struggling to breathe as her father twirled her in the air. _Oh my god I'm goingtothrowup!_ The orange haired child ignored the impressive shiner on his right eye. Allow her to reiterate, her mother is scary. Don't blame me if she throws up on you dear!" Masaki called from inside the house as she began cutting the cake handing Yoruichi and Kisuke each a slice. One could hardly call a gathering of four a party - five if you counted Tenma - but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. Just being around her family made her happy beyond belief.

Processing his wife's words, Isshin finally stopped and presented her with a sheepish grin. Had his hands not been occupied with Tenma he would've rubbed the back of his neck, a tick his former friends and family new him for. _This is my family now._

"How's the eye?" Kisuke paused chewing for a moment to ask. This was Yoruichi's opportunity to sneak some cake off his plate. She failed but it amused the birthday girl to no end to watch her try. "I can see fine so it's nothing serious by the look of it." Masaki winced lightly as she reached over to caress is wound.

"I'm so so sorry. I didn't think you would-" Isshin gave the palm of her hand a kiss after waving off her apology. "Honey, it's fine. I already forgave and it was an accident." This time it was Tenma's - who was seated on her father's lap instead of her high chair - turn to pause as she processed her mother's words. _Mama must not have a tight leash on her temper._ Should she be worried?

She felt someone ruffle her hair softly and looked up to meet her godfather's gaze. "What do you think of your first birthday Ichi-chan?" Tenma presented him with a gummy smile. "Fun!" Listening to Yoruichi's storytelling, spending time with Masaki and messing around with the gifts presented to her, Tenma had a great time. Not even the sight of her father's injury could bring down her mood.

The former twelfth division captain smiled in return. "Glad to hear."

* * *

 **Author Note :** Alright, here are some other things to know :

•My SI!Monet fic might become a SI!Male!Monet fic.

•I'm planning to do a Fairy Tail Self Insert Fic, maybe a dragon slayer, maybe not. Still working out the kinks.

•I might do another One Piece Self Insert, this time as a mermaid as inspired by Gone Fishing by KlonoaDreams. No wait, I change my mind. I'll be something better!

And that's it I think. You know, I planned on showing off more of Ryuuken's personality in this chapter but instead I did Kanae. Ah well. I hope you like what I did with her character because it was hard~! I can't imagine the Vizord sticking around in one place for over a century so~ I don't think a counts as a headcanon but I imagine they traveled around for a bit. Hence the Mexico story with Shinji. Oh Tenma, that story is only the tip of the iceburg.

Now time for the questions! Fyi, I will only answer your question if you have an account. Sorry but I want to keep things in order around here.

 **Timberwolf Silver :** _No and Yes. She might dye her hair but not for the reasons you're thinking. And it's a given with Yoruichi and Kisuke around._

 **NightsBlackRose13 :** _It's a few chapters away but yes, she will._

 **rayningnight :** _I hope this chapter answered any question you had about her. If not, maybe next chapter. OC friends? Probably not. There will be background characters but she won't take any interest in forming a (friendly) relationship._

 **Review whether you're a guest or an author.**


End file.
